1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joined body and a method of producing a joined body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesion methods capable of being applied to adherends that are difficult to be adhered have been conventionally developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2001-525481 discloses a laminated member comprising, between a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and a rubber product, a thermally-activated adhesive component having an undercoating layer in order to achieve a durable joint between the rubber product and another component. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-184542 discloses a method of applying, when a member made of a material other than polyolefin-based materials is joined, via an adhesive, to a substrate made of a polyolefin-based material that has poor adhesiveness, a primer onto the surface of the substrate.
However, there is the possibility that a suitable adhesion performance may not be obtained depending on the type, an application method, application amount, or the like, of the primer.